The Princess and the Trickster
by Lumiere Nordiques
Summary: At first this started out as something, but then I just went kind of crazy with it. Who said it isn't fun to mess with people's dreams? Spongebob sure loved it!
1. The Princess and the Trickster

**The Princess and the Trickster**

Granny Relda sat by my bed, casting me a concerned look. She patted my leg just as Puck entered. He sat right next to me and grinned, though his eyes seemed to hold concerned. "You don't look so good, Sabrina. Though, you never do," he added. I shot him a cold look right before I sneezed. I hate colds. They make me cranky and irritable, but worse of all, they make me weak and tired. I despise feeling that way.

"How are you feeling, libeling?" Granny asked gently.

"I feel fine!" I snapped continuing to glare at a now uncomfortable looking Puck.

Granny felt my forehead. "You're still burning up. Did you take the medicine?" she questioned.

"Yes, Granny, I did," I answered.

"Try to get some sleep," Granny said.

"I can't sleep," I muttered. When I get colds, I have odd dreams. Last time I had one where Elvis was dressed in a tux and he talked! The crazy thing was that he was a pastor for my wedding to PUCK!

Granny surprised me by smiling. "I know exactly what to do! Your father was the same way when he got sick. When he couldn't sleep, I told him a story and he dozed of immediately." I stared at her.

"Granny, in case you haven't noticed, I'm seventeen," I said bluntly.

"Does it matter?"She asked.

"Well…"my voice trailed off.

"Okay, let's hear it," Puck said. He stretched out right next to me, on _my_bed. I blushed furiously. Granny gave Puck a look but began with her story. Granny Relda was an amazing storyteller, but then again, she was a Grimm. All Grimms were excellent storytellers.

"The story goes that hundreds of years ago, a beautiful princess was wandering in her garden, when she saw a young man…" Granny Relda's voice drifted off as I fell asleep surprisingly fast.

**  
* * * * ***

I woke up in a gorgeous room. There was a canopy bed with a silk tapestry on the wall, depicting a lion roaring. The room was huge! A ginourmous mirror was on the opposite wall. There was also a massive bookcase beside it filled with tons of books. _Where am I?_ I thought. This was definitely not my room.

I crawled out of the massive bed. It was bigger than two king sized beds put together. When I stepped on the cobalt colored carpet, I noticed my attire. I wore a thin blue nightdress, which was evidently made of silk. _My dream is so strange._

I was about to leave my bedroom when a young woman rushed in. She had mousy brown hair and light brown eyes. There was something weird about her. She wore a simple brown dress. She noticed me and said, "You're awake, Your Highness! King Henry has asked for you. He said it's urgent."

"Who are you?" I asked, confused.

The woman gave me a strange look. "I'm your lady-in-waiting, Emmy."

"Oh yeah!"I pretended to recognize her. "I didn't notice you for a moment."

Emmy frowned slightly. "Yes, Princess."

"Princess?" I asked. I'm a princess?

"Yes. You're Princess Sabrina. Are you feeling alright, Princess?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Who wanted to speak with me?" I asked.

"Your father, King Henry," she answered.

"Daddy?" I asked in bewilderment. She nodded. Before I could even take a few steps towards the door, Emmy blocked it.

"Princess, do you need to change?" she asked.

"Why?" I questioned.

"You are still in your night gown. Let me help you change," she took a step forward.

"No, I can do it myself," I said quickly. I haven't had help getting dressed since I was four.

Emmy gave me a startled look. "I will go tell King Henry that you will see him momentarily." She left the room, glancing at me every few steps.

I rushed to my closet and pulled open the door. Even the closet was huge. It was filled with hundreds of beautiful dresses. I looked though them and chose a simple sapphire blue dress with long flowing sleeves. I think I should have asked Emmy for help because it was harder than I thought getting into that dress. Once in it, I went outside and examined myself in the mirror. Not to seem narcissistic, but I looked very nice. My long, blonde hair flowed down my back and the gown complemented my skin, though it was uncomfortable and heavy. Why did people wear these dresses if they were so uncomfortable? I spotted something glittering on my nightstand. I turned around and walked over to it. The glittering object was a beautiful crown. It wasn't so big that it was flashy. It was simple. There was a note beside it.

_Wear your crown, Sabrina. I know that you may not like it but it shows your status. – Queen Veronica_

Mom was queen? Well it figured. After all, dad was the king. I took the crown and placed it on my head. No wander I didn't like it. It may have looked light, but it was pretty heavy. I pulled on some baby blue flats from inside the closet. They were surprisingly comfy.

I hurried out of the room and down a marble staircase. Then I remembered that I had no idea where I was going. I stopped in a massive entrance hall with a ceiling so high that I couldn't even see the painted glass above. The ground was made entirely of white marble as were the walls, which made the hall slightly chilly, even on such a warm summer day.

"There you are, sweetie," a warm, familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw my dad striding up to me.

"Hi, Daddy!" I said cheerfully.

"I'd like to speak with you, sweetie," he said. There was something in his eyes, something that he was trying to conceal. What could he possibly be hiding from me?

"Come with me. " He walked into a room that was across the hall. This room was smaller than the hall, but it was still massive. There were tables on either side of room. It must be the dining hall.

Mom was sitting on a large throne in the far end of the room. There was another throne next to it. It was probably for dad. My assumption was proven correct when he sat there. I stood in front of them, feeling like I was on trial for some wrongdoing.

"I see that you are wearing your crown. Good," mom said.

"Um…why did you want to see me?"I asked tentatively. They were staring at me in an unsettling way. It was like they were trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Do you know the other kingdom beside us?" he asked.

"The one with the fairy king?" I questioned.

"Yes," he said, "King Oberon and I are very close friends. Do you know he has a son named Robin Goodfellow, otherwise known as Puck?"

"How can I forget?" I grumbled. He was the most annoying and infuriating boy ever! Last time I saw him in _Yea Old Bookstore_, we had a row so bad, the manager was quaking in his boots. It ended with both of us being dragged out by our fathers.

"Well…"mom said, hesitating, "we talked to King Oberon and he told us that it's time for you two to get married." She said this in such a rush that it was difficult for me to understand it at first. However, it sunk in after another second. I gasped.

"No," I whispered. No way.

"Yes. I quite agree with him," dad said.

"NO WAY!" I screamed. "I REFUSE!"

"It's not your decision to make," dad said. "You both are seventeen years old and it's time for you to get married."

"Not my decision?! You're not the one getting married to-to-to that _thing_! You can't even call him a thing! He's a disgrace to things everywhere!" I exclaimed.

Mom frowned at me. "It's disrespectful for you to talk that way."

"I'm disrespectful? Have you ever seen him?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, and I think he's a charming boy," mom said.

I stared at her. My mom had officially gone insane. _Hello, asylum? You need to pick up a patient._ "Mom, have you recently suffered a head injury or something?" Mom frowned at me. "Because there is no way that I will marry _him!_"

Dad calmly stared at me. "You will do as you're told."

"Daddy, please!" I begged.

"Sorry, darling. The decision is made," he said gently.

"Don't worry, sweetie, you will love him for sure. Trust me," mom said. She grinned slyly and tilted her head to dad for some reason. I didn't care what she was trying to tell me. I furiously stomped out of the dining hall. Right before I left the castle, Mom yelled, "He's coming over!"

Yes. I couldn't wait until he came. Then, he'll mysteriously disappear and I won't have to get married! Nobody will ever know what happened… I rushed into the garden. I was too busy with my evil plan to realize that I should have watched where I was going, until I ran into someone. We both toppled onto the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" the person muttered. That voice. It seemed so familiar and sent a jolt through my body. _Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him!_ I thought repeatedly. I we met each others' eyes at the same time. His lush green eyes bore into mine.

"You!" we shouted at the same time. We both bolted up. "What are you doing here?" I shouted.

Puck glared at me. "My father made me come," he growled.

"I can't believe you'd dare to come here!" I yelled.

"It's not my fault that we have to get married!" He shouted. I looked around, making sure we weren't being watched, and then pulled him into the garden maze. I dragged him deeper into the maze until we came to a dead end.

"You should have tried to convince your dad to cancel the engagement!" I hissed, pulling him closer.

"I did! I threw the biggest tantrum ever and he still refused to cancel it!" he replied, moving even closer to me. "You should have tried convincing your parents!"

"I begged and pleaded and they still didn't budge!" I fumed, glaring up at him. We were practically nose to nose, except we couldn't be because he was four of five inches taller than me.

I stared into his beautiful eyes and suddenly realized how close we were. Before I could move, Emmy appeared beside us. She froze when she noticed us. "S-sorry for intruding but the Former Queen, Relda, needs to see you." She quickly scurried away, no doubt going to tell dad what she saw. I blushed and pushed Puck away.

I rushed after Emmy but she seemed to have disappeared. Puck ran after me. "What happened?" he demanded.

I was too mortified to look him in the face. "She's going to interpret this all wrong!"

"Interpret what all wrong?" he asked.

"Don't you realize how she saw that scene? We were so close she would have thought that we were…well…"I didn't bother finishing my sentence. I glanced at Puck and noticed that he was as red as I was.

"She wouldn't-she's not-"he didn't seem to be able to form a complete sentence.

"Shut up, Puck," I said.

"You can't speak to me like that, Grimm!" he said indignantly.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not supposed to do this either." I hissed. I stomped on his foot. Hard. He yelped and began jumping on his uninjured foot. I smirked and walked away.

*** * * * * **

I paced in my room. There had to be a way to get out of this engagement! I couldn't marry him. He was rude, arrogant, and a total jerk. _You know you like him! You're letting your stubbornness get in the way of your feelings,_ a small voice said inside my head.

_Shut up voice! I do not like Puck. I mean sure, he has the most gorgeous green eyes, the cutest smile, and the most golden hair. Not to mention…WAIT! No I don't like him!_ I yelled at the voice.

_You practically admitted it, Sabrina!_ The voice said. I could almost see the voice smirking.

I groaned out loud. I must be going crazy. I mean, I was talking to myself! Or I was talking to a figment of my imagination.

"Did you see yourself in the mirror?" Puck asked from the doorway. I jumped slightly and glared at him. He smirked and walked towards me, shutting the door behind him. "I would groan too if I looked that ugly."

"Shut up, fairy boy," I hissed. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I thought you would have avoided me after I stomped on your foot." I felt a twinge of guilt for that.

"About that," Puck said. He came towards me. I backed away and felt my back hit the wall. I gulped as he came closer. His body pressed against mine causing me to blush scarlet. His hands suddenly pinned mine above my head.

"What are you doing, Puck?" I growled, trying to pull free. However, his hands had firmly pinned my hands, just like his body was pinning mine against the wall.

"Well, you see, it really hurt when you stomped on my foot," he whispered, or practically purred. My brain fogged up faster than San Francisco ever did. He lowered his head until our noses touched. That action made my stomach flip and my heartbeat tripled in speed. I could feel his breath on my lips, which barely brushed together. Before I could control my action, before I could clear my head, I pressed my lips against his. At first he froze, then he tilted his head slightly and kissed me back, letting go of my hands so that his could slide his down to my hips. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him closer, so that not even a piece of paper could slide between us. My hands moved and slid into his hair. They tangled themselves there.

When I felt like I was going to pass out from the lack of air, I pulled away and gasped for air. Puck had other ideas. He continued to leave a trail of fiery kisses on my neck. My face began to redden even more until I thought I resembled a tomato. He kissed along my jaw and pressed his lips against mine once I caught my breath. "I love you," he breathed. I blinked at him. Instead of answering, I kissed him.

"Awww! They are so CUTE!" Someone exclaimed. _Was that Daphne's voice?_ A small part of my brain wondered.

"Shhh! Close the door!" Little Red Riding Hood said.

*** * * * ***

I groaned and opened my eyes. Light streamed into my room. _Is it morning already?_ I wondered. I felt disoriented as I looked around. Then, I noticed my position. Head flooded into my face.

Apparently, Puck had fallen asleep with me and I was curled up next to him. His arm was wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I had my head buried in his shoulder. What do I do? If I moved, then he would wake up and notice our position. THEN he's say that I did this while he was asleep. I'd probably lose my temper and attack him.

I decided, just this once that I would rather stay in this position that have a fight with him. I surreptitiously snuggled closer and closed my eyes, hoping to continue my dream.

**Hi people. I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner but I was crazy busy. First, I had to study for my science test. I also had to be in two parades for my band (PERCUSSION RULES). Then I had to study for all of my mid-terms! IT WAS A CRAAAAAZY MONTH!!!! Anyway, this was going to be a story for Felicity and Bliss (I changed the name!) but I thought it would be better on it's own. I might make another story like this one, but I'm not entirely sure. Review PLEASE!!! and thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, did you like my word ginourmous ( giant + enormous)!!! And did Sabrina's last dream sound familiar ???? :)**


	2. A Dream of Titanic Proportions

**The Titanic**

I stared at the huge ship. I was going to have to get on anyway. My father had paid for the first class ticket and he would be furious if I turned myself into a dolphin and just swam to New York. I don't really care what my father would think but I decided that it would be better to be waited on hand and foot on a fancy cruise liner. It would be fun.

The Titanic. The name suited the ship, which was a hulking mass of metal, the largest ship on the dock. I bet it wasn't as sturdy as everyone claimed it was. Probably would go straight down if it hit an iceberg, I thought.

An attendant came and scurried away with my luggage once he saw my room number. Just as I was about to board the ship, I noticed a girl around my age. She was wearing a long black coat, protecting her from the cold wind. Being an Everafter, the wind barely affected me, but everybody around me wore coats.

The teenage girl had long blonde hair. She had a slender willowy figure and seemed angry about something. She constantly shot dirty looks at a lady walking beside her.

The lady was pinch lipped and rail thin, with dull gray hair and a hooked nose. I don't think she was the girl's mother. She was too ugly. The girl was way cuter than the lady. Wow, where did that come from, Puck?

The lady left the girl and headed towards a teenage boy with bright red hair which had patched missing from it. He had freckles on his face and his skin condition was horrible.

As I watched the boy, the girl bumped into me. "Hey!" I exclaimed.

The girl, who was already saying an apology, stopped. "It was an accident. No need to be rude," she snapped.

This girl had spunk. Because I wanted to know her name, I said. "Sorry about that," in my most suave voice. The girl narrowed her eyes. "I'm Robin Goodfellow."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Sabrina Grimm," she said.

I frowned. "Grimm? Are you by chance-"

She cut me off. "Related to Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm? Yes, I am. Are you really Robin Goodfellow?" She asked, curiosity lacing her voice.

I smirked. "Yes. I'm Puck."

I thought she was going to fall all over me. I did not expect her to say, "You don't look anything like Peter Pan said you did."

Peter Pan! That little wannabe! "What exactly did he say about me?" I growled.

"Well, he said that you were a crazy psychopath and that you looked like the Creature from the Black Lagoon or something," Sabrina replied.

"How dare he!" I exclaimed angrily. "I'll have you know that I am not insane. That flying brat is an impulsive liar. He needs to seek help immediately."

"I though he was pretty nice," Sabrina said. This irked me for some reason. Maybe it was because Peter was pretending to be all sweet.

"Yeah, he was pretty nice to Wendy and her daughter too. Not to mention all the other countless girls he's flirted with. That little…"I couldn't think of a bad enough name for him.

"You must really hate him," Sabrina said.

In an effort to change the subject so my head wouldn't explode, I asked Sabrina who the lady she was traveling with was. "She's Ms. Smirt, my governess. My parents insist that she watch over me on this stupid journey. I didn't even want to come here, much less with her! I don't need to be watched over!" Sabrina cried.

"I think you do if you always tell your problems to a complete stranger," I said.

Sabrina glared at me. "It was you who talked to me first," she snarled.

"Don't blame me for this," I replied. "It won't be my fault if your kidnapped one day because you spilled you deepest secrets to a murderer."

Sabrina growled at me and stalked away. I just might have found my favorite pastime.

I hurried onto the ship when the captain announced that the Titanic would be leaving soon.

I noticed Sabrina standing by the deck, talking to a lady holding two kids. One looked to be around two and the other child was younger then one.

* * * * *

Three days flew by in a blur. Every time I saw Sabrina on the deck or in the hallway I couldn't resist teasing her. She looked pretty cute when she was mad.

I looked at my watch as I headed to the first class dining room. My watch read April 14. I had a strange feeling about this day, as if something bad was going to happen.

I entered the dining room and searched for a good seat. The musicians were playing a lively piece that many people were dancing to. Sabrina was sitting alone at a circular table, watching the dancers. Perfect. I decided to join her.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked. Sabrina jumped slightly. I chuckled and took the seat beside her without waiting for an answer. No doubt it would be no.

"What do you want?" Sabrina snapped. She may act like she couldn't stand me, but I noticed that she would watch me when she thought I didn't see her.

"What? I can't dine with you?" I asked, grinning.

"Not without teasing me about something," Sabrina grumbled.

Ms. Smirt joined us. The redheaded boy from the dock was with her.

"Sabrina, Harold decided to sit with-" she noticed me. "Who is this?"

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Sabrina glance at me. "This is my friend…Robin Goodfellow." Sabrina blushed when she said friend. I wondered what she was thinking.

"How nice to meet you," she said. From the tone of her voice, I doubted that Ms. Smirt actually meant that. She had a really annoying voice and she looked so much like a bird that I wouldn't be surprised if she laid an egg right then and there.

"Hello, Robin," Harold said with a hint of distaste in his voice. I immediately detested him. Harold turned to Sabrina. "Hello, Sabrina. I have heard so much about you from Ms. Smirt. I've met you before, at your parent's house."

"You have?" Sabrina asked.

"Of course. Don't you remember?. You are as lovely as ever," Harold said. He probably tried to sound enticing, but he sounded like he swallowed sawdust. Sabrina, whose eyes had glazed over when I sounded like that (and yes I will admit that Sabrina Grimm interests me greatly) , wrinkled her nose. Ha! Looks to me like I wasn't the only one who wanted to gag.

"Thank you," Sabrina replied.

Harold slid next to her and Ms. Smirt sat beside him. She glanced at me in displeasure. Your not exactly a pretty sight either, I thought. It's a miracle that someone hadn't already mistaken her for the Wicked Witch and burned her.

"Sabrina, where did you meet your friend?" Ms. Smirt asked.

"P-Robin," Sabrina said quickly. I shot her a look. "Robin and I bumped into each other when we were on the docks."

"Oh," Ms. Smirt said. Neither she or Harold noticed Sabrina's slip up.

"We talked for a while. She told me a story about Peter Pan," I explained, smirking.

Sabrina glared at me. She probably tried to kick me but I guessed that she missed because Harold suddenly cried out in pain. "I'm sorry!" Sabrina exclaimed. I stifled my laughter. Ms. Smirt glanced at all three of us in confusion.

"I hope Sabrina hasn't been telling you those silly stories she made up. She has a very active imagination," Ms. Smirt said. I didn't like the way Ms. Smirt was treating Sabrina.

I was about to say something when Harold said, "I think Sabrina's imagination, while unstable, is wonderful?" Ouch. Harold thought Sabrina was unstable and wonderful? I think Sabrina just heard the unstable part.

"Excuse me?" she hissed.

"Spontaneity is good as long as it is controlled, that goes for a spontaneous mind as well," Harold continued. "I'm sure I can control it." Wow. This guy must be more dumber than he looks.

"Excuse me?" Sabrina exclaimed furiously. "You have no right to talk to me like that!"

Harold looked perplexed. Definitely an idiot. "What did I do?" Sabrina didn't reply. She sat in a stony silence, casting icy glanced at him every now and then.

"I think that a god imagination is the best part of a person. It shows their personality," I said, mostly to Harold. Sabrina smiled slightly. Harold glared at me.

"Women shouldn't day dream so much. They have other things to do," Harold sneered. That. Was. Not. Smart.

"How DARE you!" Sabrina shouted. She looked like she was about to attack him, but instead she stormed away. People sitting around us watched her.

"What did I do?" Harold asked. How thick can a person be.

"You, my man, are an idiot," I said. Harold glared daggers at me as I stood and went after Sabrina.

She was sitting at a table in the very corner of the room. I pulled up a chair and sat beside her once again.

"What do you want?" Sabrina snapped.

"Hey, you're not the only one who thought that Harold was out of line," I said. "Too bad Harold's not here to celebrate Harold not being here!" I joked.

"I actually do remember him," Sabrina whispered. "He's trying to get my parents to allow him to marry me. They refused his request. They and I all know that Harold only wants to marry me for the money."

"So you don't like him?" I asked.

"No. Are you crazy? Harold is a sexist pig!" Sabrina replied. I felt a strange sense of relief.

"That's good because-" I was cut off when Harold stormed over to us.

"There you are, you thief!" Harold shouted, catching everyone's attention. People began staring at us.

"What are you talking about, Harold?" I asked. Did his brain melt from all of his thinking?

"You know exactly what I am talking about!" Harold yelled. People gathered around us.

"Not exactly," I replied, yawning. Steam practically came out of his ears when I yawned.

"You stole my watch!" Harold yelled.

"I did not!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you did! You're wearing it right now!" Harold bellowed. I raised my arm and showed him the watch I wore. My watch.

"This, Harold, is my watch."

"No, it's mine! That looks exactly like my watch!" Harold shouted.

Ms. Smirt pushed her way through the crowd and stood beside Harold. "It's true! That does look a lot like Harold's watch!" She screamed.

They were trying to frame me! Before I could speak, Sabrina jumped out of her seat. She placed her hand on my shoulder. My stomach was filled with butterflies. "Robin would never steal! This is his watch!" She replied. "He had it on when I met him at the dock!"

"I still say that's my watch!" Harold barked. "He's a thief!"

It was then that I noticed a silver object in his pocket. He's not very good at framing people. "I demand that you turn out your pocket!" I bid.

"I don't have to listen to a thief like you!" He answered.

A man that I recognized as John Jacob Astor came between us. "Now, now. We don't want this to spin out of control." He turned to Harold. "I suggest that you turn out your pockets. Perhaps you left your watch in there."

"I already checked them. It's not in there!" Harold growled. This guy way seriously getting on my last nerve.

"If it's not in there, then why don't you turn them out again?" Sabrina demanded.

Everybody stared at him. Harold shot death glares at me as he turned his pockets out. His watch tumbled to the floor. People around us gasped.

"I knew you didn't steal anything," Sabrina breathed in my ear, causing my heart to race.

"He tried to frame me!" I said. Then I pointed to an angry Ms. Smirt. "And she was in on it!"

Sabrina slapped Harold so hard that his head twisted around. "How dare you try and frame Robin. You dumb jerk!" Sabrina stalked away from him, out onto the deck. I stayed long enough to watch the crew members take Ms. Smirt and Harold away, then I raced after Sabrina.

There she was, at the very front of the ship, gazing at the ocean. I stood next to her. "Did you really know I didn't steal the watch, or were you just defending me?" I asked.

"Of course I knew you didn't steal the watch. I've learned a few things about you, Puck," Sabrina said. "You rude, arrogant, and mischievous but you wouldn't steal anything." She turned to me.

"I'm pleased that you've studied me long enough to know me so well," I teased. I held the rail on both sides of her, trapping her there.

Sabrina blushed. "I wasn't studying you," she muttered. "I mean I was interested in you because you seemed to love to tease me and I wanted to know why you did-"

"Sabrina," I broke in.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"Shut up," I replied, kissing her. Just then, there was a loud thud and a scraping sound.

A jolt made me pull away from Sabrina. "What was that?" I asked.

Sabrina's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know. Do you think something fell?" She questioned.

"I don't think so. It felt like the ship hit something," I murmured.

"I've had a bad feeling about this day since I woke up," Sabrina said.

"We should ask the captain if anything happened. He would know," I said. We walked down the staircase that led to the crew quarters. "Maybe he's in here." As we walked, a young woman ran in the opposite direction from us with a man at her heels. He looked familiar…Thomas Andrews was his name. He was the one who designed the Titanic. They didn't even stop to ask what we were doing here.

"I wonder why their in such a hurry," Sabrina said.

We searched the crew quarters for an hour. It was huge, but it turned out that he wasn't there. Sabrina yawned. I checked my watch. 12:49 It read. Wow. We were down hear since 11:40pm.

"Let's go. I guess we'll never figure out what happened," I said.

Suddenly, a stewardess appeared in front of us. She was dressed in a blue suit and seemed nervous. Her nametag said Mrs. Bennett. "Why are you two still down here?" she demanded.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked.

"Haven't you heard that women are being boarded onto the lifeboats?" she asked frantically. What the heck was going on!

"No, why?" Sabrina asked.

The stewardess breathed in deeply. "I really don't have time to tell you but this is an emergency.

There was a deafening silence for a moment. "What happened?" Sabrina asked calmly.

"You have to go to the deck at once!" Mrs. Bennett exclaimed. She rushed away, probably looking for anyone left behind.

"I'm not positive but I think that the ship's sinking…" I didn't wait for Sabrina to respond. I bolted to the stairs, dragging Sabrina with me. I wouldn't stop even if she tripped. All my thoughts centered around saving Sabrina.

When we arrived on the deck, it was controlled chaos. People were rushed about everywhere. Some women were crying out for their husbands and kids were bawling. We weaved through the crowd until Sabrina pulled me over to Captain Smith. He was watching the distressed passengers grimly

"Captain, what happened?" Sabrina asked.

The Captain turned to her with a forlorn expression. "The Titanic hit an iceberg and it's sinking." His words hung in the air.

"I though stuff like this wasn't suppose to happen to this ship!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"We were ready for any unforeseen events that may or may not have occurred, but we did not see this unforeseen event," he replied. Sabrina and I stared at him. Captain Smith smiled dolefully. "A little humor never hurts in a situation like this."

"I know exactly what you mean," I replied.

The Captain sighed. "The situation is hopeless. I just hope the people in the lifeboat will at least make it."

I glanced at my watch. 1:50! Where did the time go? Sabrina suddenly ran into the crowd and disappeared. Where was she going?!

I yelled her name but it was lost in the shouts and cries that cut the air. I was searching through the frenzied crowd when I saw the familiar flash of blonde hair. I shot after it and spotted Sabrina.

"Why did you leave? I was frantic with worry!" I exclaimed. Sabrina held a young boy in her arms. I think I saw him before.

Sabrina kissed me. "Sorry, Puck, but Bertram was separated from his mother!" She had to shout to be heard over the noise. I distantly heard the orchestra start to play.

"Who?"

"I met this really nice woman on the first day of the trip, Mrs. Hatty. This is her son, Bertram. Her daughter is the youngest passenger on the ship. She's only nine weeks old," Sabrina explained. "I have to find his mother."

We searched frantically for Mrs. Hatty. We found her standing by the lifeboat, searching the crowd. She held her daughter in her hand.

"There you are!" Sabrina exclaimed. She handed Bertram to his mother.

"Thank you so much! Thank you!" She breathed. "He just ran away from me. I was so worried!"

"It's alright, Mrs. Hatty. Get onto the lifeboat," Sabrina said. Mrs. Hatty hugged her and scrambled onto the boat. I turned my head and noticed Harold and Ms. Smirt barreling through the crowd. They jumped onto a lifeboat that was being taken down. A crewman yelled at them, but he couldn't stop them.

I grabbed Sabrina's hand and headed for the least crowded area, which was next to the rail. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Saving your life," I replied, just as the boat began to tilt backwards. Chairs and tables began sliding towards the stern of the ship. I lifted a startled Sabrina up and flew off of the deck.

"Oh," was all she said. We watched the Titanic turn completely sideways. People slid down the deck and into the freezing Atlantic. A distant part of my brain wondered if sliding like that would be fun…although you'd die afterwards. Half of the ship broke of and the ship's stern fell back on the water. Then, it sank as well. Cries pierced the air as the Titanic completely sank.

__________________

Bam!

I fell off the couch. Laughter came from the seat beside me. "About time you fell!" The familiar voice said.

I blearily looked to see who it was. Sabrina stared at me, grinning. As I watched her, the humor slid off of her face and concern took it's place. "Are you alright?" She asked, kneeling beside me.

So it was all a dream. "Yeah, Grimm. Why do you ask?"

"You were muttering something about sinking and watches. What was your dream about?" she asked.

I stood up and plopped back onto the couch. "It was your fault that I had the dream in the first place. If you hadn't made me watch the Titanic, I wouldn't have had it."

Sabrina gazed at me in confusion. "What are you talking about? Did you have a dream about the Titanic?"

"Yeah, when it sank," I replied.

Sabrina shivered. "I had a dream like that too. It was freaky."

Wow. Are Sabrina and I actually having a bonding moment. Now that's freaky. Well, it was HER fault that I had the dream…so maybe I'll get back at her.

"Since you made me watch The Titanic, it's my turn to choose the movie." I grinned impishly.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "What did you have in mind?" She asked.

I pulled out a DVD from a wooden cabinet. "Let's watch the Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

**Hello people. Since I've been asked to make another chapter, I did. I got the idea for this chapter while I read something about the Titanic. Just thinking about it sinking makes me sad. Because this was in 1912, people spoke differently then. I hope I got some of the language correct.**

**Everyone that I named (except for Sabrina, Puck, Harold, and Ms. Smirt) were real people on the Titanic and had the exact same jobs!!!! I did some research before writing this to make it as historically accurate as possible. Oh , and I'm NOT watching the Texas Chainsaw Massacre so that probably won't be my next story. **

**Hope you liked it! **


End file.
